When the Moon and Blood Star Rises
by ADFG3363
Summary: Story about a young ninja from the Village Hidden in Night and her life in Konoha after meeting Team 7 and helps Sasuke and Naruto realize their lover for each other.


**The Beginning**

_Where am I? _Those three words paced back and forth in my mind as I stared into the starry night sky. I heard footsteps in the trees to my right, and some shouting. As I tried to sit up pain shot through my body, and I felt pressure on my chest.

"Holy shit! What happened here?"

"Shut up, Naruto! The people who did this might still be here!"

Panic seeped through my body, and I could feel adrenaline rush through my veins as I heard the footsteps come closer to me. I tried sitting again, but the same results came out of it.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! I found someone!" The voice of the boy who spoke earlier was just to my right and I opened my eyes just to have his light blue a few centimeters away from my face.

"Ah!" I screamed out in spite of myself and he jumped back.

"Whoa! It's okay. We won't hurt you." He sounded honest, but my ninja training taught me only to well to not trust a stranger, let alone a _ninja_ stranger.

"Is she okay?" A strange girl with pink hair popped out of nowhere next to him, followed by a white haired old man with a mask covering his left eye, and mouth and a raven haired boy.

"Well we can't just leave that pillar on top of her. Sasuke. Naruto. Get it off of her." The raven haired boy and the boy with blue eyes walked on ether side of me, lifted the block of wood off, and threw it in to the surrounding forest; I ran for it. I was half way into the forest when the raven haired boy landed on top of me, holding me down.

"Let me go!" I screamed at him, using all my strength I had left to push him off, and, of course, to my luck it did nothing.

"Keep still!" He hissed at me, and as if by magic, I calmed down. The other three caught up and the white haired old man picked me up. "Hey!" I protested, but he just kept walking, reading a book.

"What's your name?" The blue eyes boy asked

"Niasi. And you four are?"

"I'm Naruto. The girl with pink hair is Sakura, and this baka is Sasuke." When he said the latter, the raven haired boy named Sasuke punched his head.

"Who are you calling baka, usuratonkachi!" I couldn't resist a chuckle.

"The old man holding you is Kakashi." Sasuke finished for Naruto.

"Nice to meet y'all I guess…" the blackness of the night spiraled in on me.

I felt oniichan shake me awake, and followed him as he led me to the storage room underneath the floorboards in the house. He was telling me something about our neighboring country that we have been at war with for years are attacking, and that I have to be kept safe then oneechan called him out, and he shoved me in the small room telling me to stay quiet no matter what. When he was lowering the floor back into place, I saw sister getting cut through her stomach, and her scream combined with the others outside. I tasted brother's copper tasting blood dripping into my mouth as he was slaughtered above me, the red life source dripping thickly through the wooden boards, and the sharp smell of burning blood and flesh mixed with wood assaulted my nostrils.

I shot up. The sight, smell, and sounds still rang in my head and Sasuke was offering me water.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Just remembering what happened."

"What did happen?"

"The Village Hidden in Rain attacked and killed okasan, otosan, oneechan, oniichan and all the others." At the mention of the others, I had a flash back on that summer day I graduated top in the academy, how my clan congratulated me with smiling faces, my heart felt as if a knife was driven in and twisted. To my dismay, a whimper escaped my lips and tears stung my eyes. Sasuke put an unsure arm around my shoulders and I leaned on to his, not caring anymore that I was showing weakness to a possible enemy and a complete stranger.

"My clan was killed also." His words took me by surprise.

"How were they killed?" I couldn't resist asking.

"My oniisama, Itachi, killed them all, including my parents. All of them but me."

"Why?"

"I never found out. All he said to me that night was that I wasn't worth killing and to grow stronger and hate him."

"That's messed up."

"Yeah, I know." We sat there just staring at the camp fire in till the others came back with food. Through out the supper, Sasuke sat in silence, Kakashi-sensei read, Naruto talked and asked questions, and Sakura punched him, stared at Sasuke and glared at me.

The next day we reached the Hidden Leaf Village and I met the 5th hokage.

"What is your name?" She asked after greeting me.

"Niasi Sayomi."

"So you're from the Sayomi clan. I heard that family was gifted in dark jutsus."

"Our practices are no darker than yours, Hokage-sama."

"So you are from the Village Hidden in Night, correct?"

"Yes."

"And everyone in the-"

"Village is dead. That is correct."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. You may stay here if you wish."

"I would like that, for I have nowhere else to go."

"Then I shall set you up with one of the teams."

"I would like to be with team 7. I know them more."

"Very well, I will talk to Kakashi-sensei and will inform you immediately of the decision. In till then, you may look around the village."

"Thank you for your help, Hokage-sama." I bowed and left the office. As I exited the building, Naruto popped out of the sky and landed on me.

"Oh! Sorry Niasi didn't see you there!"

"Get. Off. Now!"

"Sorry!" He rolled over and I got to my feet just to have Sakura come and knock me over again so she could send Naruto flying with a punch. Sasuke helped me up, and I tripped Sakura as she was making a move on Sasuke as pay back. She slapped me and I sent her flying with Naruto.

"Girls like her annoy me." I said without thinking.

"So do I. Sadly all the girls except Ten Ten and Hinata are like that."

"Oh how nice." I said sarcastically

"Welcome to my life. Hey do you need someone to show you around the village?"

"Yep."

"Can I?"

"Sure." We started walking and Sasuke showed me the Raman shop, book store, and training grounds plus some other places I found less interesting. The last place looked like how my clan's home looked only with a white and blue fire fan symbol instead of the black crescent moon with the red star in the middle.

"This is my home," Sasuke explained, "We were the offspring of fire jutsus that's why our symbol is a fan."

"My clan was born from the night. We did mostly shadow and dark jutsus. Rumor had it we were born under the crescent moon that had only a red star joining it in the night sky."

"Cool. Maybe later you can show me what you can do. You could live with me if you need a place to stay by the way."

"Sure. Thanks Sasuke!" At noon I returned to the hokage's office and was pulled into it. Kakashi-sensei was by her desk (face still in a book) and Tsunade was staring out the window. They both looked up to me as I entered.

"Niasi, Kakashi would like to see your fighting and strategy skills before you become part of the team." Tsunade said as I sat on the sofa.

"What? Why? Do you think I'm weak or new at this or something?" I glared at Kakashi-sensei, calculating how long it would take to slash my weapon across his throat from here.

"No. Its just Naruto and Sasuke are very competitive and I want to see their faces when they see what you were taught." _Long story short_, I thought, _you want me to show off._

"Fine, I will do it. At what time and where are we doing this?"

"How about now at the training grounds?"

"Fine, but I need to go back to Sasuke's house and get some stuff."

"Very well, while you do that I will round up the gang and meet you there."

The training grounds are a little clearing in the middle of a forest just inside the village with three tall wooden posts in the center. When I got there, Sakura was staring at Sasuke, Naruto had an annoyed face on and was glaring at the two and Kakashi-sensei, believe it or not, was reading a book. They all looked up when I jumped on to the middle post.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked Kakashi.

"How about hitting all the targets around you without looking?" He said. Sasuke looked at me and there was something in his eyes that made me feel uncomfortable. It looked like he was going to kill me or something, but I just took out my kunai and Shuriken, closed my eyes and let my instincts take over. I flipped into the air and let my weapons fly and when I landed, I was satisfied to see I hit bulls-eye on every target. When I looked back I saw Naruto had his mouth open and Sakura looked shocked but the person who I stared at the shortest time, for he made my stomach feel sour, was Sasuke's piercing look of disapproval.

"Nice job." He said with sharp ice and hostility.

"Now, Niasi, I want you to take the bells out of my hand." Kakashi-sensei ordered and held up two small bells hanging on a piece of string.

"On my count, 1, 2, 3, GO!"

He tried to fool me with a substitute jutsu, but I quickly stopped him from jumping into a near by tree. I kicked him in the gut and grabbed the bells out of his hand before he could recover. I kicked the air again and resumed my place on top of the middle post.

"Very… good… Niasi…" Kakashi-sensei wheezed as he tried to catch a breath, maybe I kicked too hard? The usual gasps echoed and again my gaze was met by hostile eyes of Sasuke.

"I want to battle you." His voice sounded harsh and threatening, making my spine tingle with an uncomfortable shiver.

"Go on ahead." Kakashi-sensei replied limping to a near by tree with that book out.

Sasuke told me to follow him and we walked to the next clearing. Unlike the other clearing, this one had a little river on the far left side and no posts. We stood in the middle facing each other with head protectors in place.

"_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_" Sasuke yelled and sucked in a breath of air. A giant fire ball appeared as he let the air out through his index and thumb that he held to his mouth forming an O. I used my speed to its full advantage as I dodge the ball, but I could still feel the heat kissing my skin.

"_Moon Style: Moon Dance!_" I rushed behind Sasuke as the scenery grew dark. I grabbed the back of his shirt and hurtled him to the sky. I jumped into the air and held him to me, his back pressing against my chest. As we began fall, I felt my chakra release from my body and heard his pained scream as it burned him with a white hot intensity. I flipped back as he landed head first in to the stream. A minute later he appeared on the bank looking really pissed off.

"I'm not done with you yet!" he hissed at me, I just smirked.

"Give me your best shot," I made an X over my chest with my finger, "Right here." He stormed towards me in high speeds, throwing kunais here there and everywhere, but lucky for me the sun came out from behind a cloud and I saw the string tied to them. I jumped out of the way just before the weapons started to entwine around me. While I was in the air, I felt someone behind me and when I looked over my shoulder and saw him. His eyes were red with two tear drop dots in them on opposite sides on a black circle around his pupil. _Sharingan _was all I had time to think before I felt him hold on to me, my back to his chest. I tensed up, expecting a shot of white hot chakra to go over my body, but instead he just pointed us to the ground head fist and spiraled. Just before we hit the ground, I felt him let me go and I flipped to land on my feet. When I turned backed, he looked shocked.

"The point is to let me go right before we hit the ground so I don't have enough time to flip before the crash." I said and before he could answer, I hurtled dark chakra balls at him before coping his fire one. He barely dodged the balls the first time, but my energy balls followed him and hit him at his blind side. He fell to the ground and I saw him try to get up, but failed epically. I appeared at his side and told him not to move and he just glared at me, eyes his normal coal black. I was relieved though that he wasn't hostile, just mad. The familiar purple light surrounded my hand and I thought the chant that will heal him. As the purple light seeped into his body, I could hear the bones pop back together, and saw the bruises disappear and a few minutes later, he was as good as new.

"How'd you do that?"

"We are taught in the academy to fight and heal."

"Together? But isn't there only certain people who can be health Nin?"

"Maybe in your village/clan but in mine, everyone is the same when it comes to chakra. The only difference is the power each of us has which is the same in every clan. Speaking of clans, you never told me you were apart of the Uchiha clan Sasuke. Though I guess I should have known seeing as how your crest is a fan…" I felt a punch in my stomach and gasped in pain.

"Niasi, what's wrong?" I heard Sasuke ask and felt his arm around my shoulders.

"It's noth…" Darkness filled my vision.

When I woke, my body felt as if it never rested. I opened my eyes and stared at the moon light trying to adjust them. I looked around the room and saw I was in a hospital room with my bed next to an open window with the smell of Sakura blossoms drifting in. I felt a creak on the bed and heard a moan coming from my right. I turned my head and looked down and saw someone was sitting by the bed with their head down resting on the sheets. It did not take me long to recognize the strange blue black spikes coming from the head belonged to Sasuke.

"S-s-sasu-ke?" I managed to choke out through at dry mouth. His head shot up and I could have sworn his eyes held water, but it could have just been the trick of lighting.

"Ni! You useless ninja! What took you so long to wake up?" He bombarded coldly, imaginary ice shards impaled my heart.

"I-I don't know…"

"I mean what if we were on a mission or something? In the middle of fighting? Team 7 would have to protect your useless ass and ours too!" he continued, barley taking breath.

"I don't know. I don't even know what the hell happened! So are you just going to sit there with ice in your eyes and accuse me of being weak because of something I had no control over? If so then just get out." I didn't want to be so harsh but he was really eating at my patience. His eyes slowly turned sober, and his tense body slowly relaxed. He got up and left. I sat there in the dark room a hot and wet thing slid down my face, and fell on to my hand. I don't know how long I sat there just staring at the moon, but finally I lied back down on the pillow and force myself to sleep.

Naruto visited me in the morning, and I took the chance to ask him about Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto, what is up with Sasuke? I mean he was friendly at first, then hostile and competitive, ending with angst."

"Oh, he is usually open to people who he can relate to. Hence the friendliness, then he is so used to being the best that anyone who surpasses him is instantly on the top of his list to take down. When he is really worried, he can become a little harsh with his words. S don't take it to heart, it's just him." Naruto smiled softly, and I felt a wicked smile form on my face.

"You sure know a lot about him." I nearly broke out laughing when his face became red.

"W-well, we have known each other for awhile!"

"How long have you two been toget-" Naruto slammed a hand over my lips.

"Shut up! We are not together." He slumped back in his chair, misery filled the empty room.

"You like him don't you?" I whispered quietly watching him.

"Yeah," He sighed, "but I doubt he feels the same."

"Why?"

"He doesn't feel for anyone. I mean almost all the girls and boys in the village give themselves to him, and he just coolly shrugs them off. Why would I be any different?" He looked out the window; his eyes that once held optimism were dulled to pure pain.

"Have you ever confessed?" I couldn't help to ask, even though the answer was painfully clear.

"No. More then most of the village hates me, I don't think I could stand it if he hated me too." I stood and hugged him.

"Niasi?"

"I know what you mean." I looked into his beautiful puzzled blue eyes and smiled softly. "Back in the village, no one but my clan looked at me with a smile. The village kids would throw rocks at me and their parents verbally harassed me. When I graduated the academy, everyone was too scared of me to throw things, but their looks always bore holes in my heart. My clan always told me to ignore them, but it was hard. One day I grew up the courage to confess my love to one of my classmates I had like since I first met him when we were really small. He never did me wrong, until that day. He looked at me with eyes filled with such distaste that I thought I would die from the pain that erupted in my heart. From that day on I promised myself to never fall in love until someone confessed first. But even though it hurt, I must admit I felt a great weight lift from shoulders. If Sasuke rejects you, you have me to cry on." I gave Naruto a small smile and he smiled back.

"I will, later." Naruto promised, and I gave him a friendly punch to the arm.

"So when can I get the hell out of here?" I asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"The nurse said in about another day."

"Do they know why I passed out yet?"

"No, but Tsuande-sama wants to take a look today."

"A look at what?" I asked, fear creeping inside me.

"Don't know." Naruto admitted and the door opened to show Tsuande.

"Good morning, Niasi. Naruto, shouldn't you be on a mission?" She asked glaring softly at him.

"Yes, Obaasan." Naruto smirked and was punched out of the room.

"Does he have brain damage from all the punches he gets?" I laughed and Tsuande just shrugged.

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least. Anyways, I'm here to look at you chakara. So just stay still real quick." Tsuande came closer and I lied back on the scratchy white pillows.


End file.
